Suprise for the grieving
by Chippy53263883
Summary: NEW SUMMARY Thanks to all the support this is now a story! Alvin did something almost unforgivable but ran into Brittany after a harsh break up a couple of years later. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Surprise for the grieving

THIS IS JUST A PILOT REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO HEAR THE REST I WANT AT LEAST 6 REVIEWERS SO GET FRIENDS FAMILY I DONT CARE BUT GET PEOPLE TO REVIEW I REFUSE TO POST MORE UNTIL THEN

After Alvin and Brittany's last passionate and love filled night they hadn't been seeing a lot of each other I mean this was the last night they had been together, at all, that night there was a time, or moment where they grew apart rapidly from that next day after their passionate and sensual love making session.

You see, sadly that night was the last time they had been close to each other in a couple of years, mainly due to their breakup, that was a night none of the chipmunks/chipettes nor Dave would forget. It was the most unforgiving fight/breakup ever swearing, screaming, hitting, wishes of hatred, tears, heartbreak and 4 solid months of sorrow to follow that breakup.

But out of the blue one day, Brittany was watching the tv and had seen that Alvin had gone missing. He had just disappeared with no sign of return, this sudden notice brought fear and sadness to her heart. For reasons she didn't know, but what she did know was that she began to cry, uncontrollably at that realization that she actually missed him, I mean she had no one to hold or comfort/ be comforted by in times of need being at that point in time she could not turn to her sisters Jeanette or Ellanor for they had grown too far apart and lost contact... But more or less it was that they had just stopped contacting each other. She couldn't turn to Simon or Theodore because Simon had moved to Rome to study the empire being the knowledge whore he was, and Theodore had moved to Brooklyn to stay with his friends he met backstage from one of his most famous tours around the country.

Brittany had no one anymore, she missed her family, she missed Alvin and to hear that he had just up and left with slight sign or clue that he was returning made her heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces, until the day she moved out to New York to see the sights and take her mind off things by shopping or some other things she usually did in her spare time.

Although, one day she saw news on Alvin on the big screen in one of the movie districts and couldn't help but fall apart and begin to cry. She sat down on the nearest bench and broke into tears over the love she had lost years ago.

While she sat there balling her eyes out a comforting hand grabbed hers reassuring her that everything would be ok, it made her feel better yet the hand locked to hers felt warm and comforting and the mans voice sounded, familiar... Annoying but still very familiar it reminded her of her life before it fell apart.

When she looked up she saw something that almost made her faint, scream, jump for joy, and cry a hell of a lot more. The face she could only just see through the fedora and aviator glasses and scarf.

(since it was winter, and freezing this didn't really look too suspect and just looked like he was really cold)

Alas, it's not like Brittany is just going to forget the guy she grew up with, fell in love with, broke up with and grew apart from.

She was fully speechless and her jaw practically fell through the floor, then again there really wasn't much that she could've said or done, I mean if she over reacted people would stare and probably work out who it was that was sitting next to the no longer famous chipette.

Alvin broke the silence with his comforting words towards her

"Brittany, what's the matter."

But no matter how much she tried to block out the feeling it still felt so awkward to have him sitting here next to her, especially when he had run away with no expected return, and no warning before his escape.

Brittany could feel tears rush into her eyes and she was unable to speak, every time she opened her mouth no words could form and speak for her. Through a long awkward silence between them Alvin asked once again...

"Brittany, are you ok. You look... Oh, right."

It was as if Alvin had forgotten that he'd run away from fame and fortune.

"Nn... No, nn...ot really."

Both is of their expressions were empty, blank but overall, there wasn't anything to say to each other. Alvin once again had to break the silence knowing Brittany wouldn't.

"Soooo, hows your life been going lately."

"Well you know, I'm not famous anymore, so I've been, alright, I, guess. How about you." Brittany couldn't really speak properly it was as if she was surprised he was talking to her, but then again she actually was. Brittany was the one to speak first this time.

"Well, anyway, how has, your uh life been. After what happened."

Alvin was shocked to see a question like that so early. But he guessed he should remember those were the sort of questions she asks, and he pretty much had to answer it now.

"Well, you obviously heard the news, so apparently it's all a blur for everyone but me..."

Suddenly Alvin's voice reignited with excitement.

"...Actually, Brittany I would prefer not to talk here, is there anywhere we could meet that was a little more secluded."

"Yeah I guess, you could probably come to my place for a chat around 5:00 if you wanted to." Brittany said this with a weird hint of suspicion in her tone.

Brittany was astounded and almost again knocked and left speechless by a comment like that but he sounded a little bit too rushed, and not normal rushed Alvin, more like over the top panicky fun away Alvin, and for a very strange unknown reason he looked like he needed to run somewhere.

"Ok, Brittany I really do need to talk to you so please, can I have your address and I'll see you at 5:00. I don't want to sound rude about that but you know about my problem, so I was just hoping you'll understand. Oh and by the way I have to meet someone very soon."

"Um, ok..."

Brittany quickly whipped out a pen and paper and jotted down a street a number, and a number again, being her house number in the land of building she bought a plot on.

"... Here you go, I know you haven't lived here in ages, but you better remember that street."

"Brittany, of course I remember Maynard st. If you didn't forget before I left the country I used to live in brookesfield on St. Arthurs st. You know 2..."

Checking his watch Alvin stopped talking jumped to his feet and turned to Brittany quickly.

"Sorry, Brittany but I really have to go, cause I need to meet someone like now and if I don't I wont see you later, but of I go I will soooo, see you later Brit. With that he dashed down the street like greased lightning.

"Brit? I missed that nickname."

Alvin hadn't said that, nor Brittany heard that in so many years, after he said it she almost broke into a hysterical crying spasm. But after a few minutes she got up from the bench and began to walk home.

On the way home she tried as hard as she could not to scream, cry or both, she just couldn't believe that she had seen Alvin again after all these years. She had missed him more than anything and whenever she heard about him she hysterically began balling her eyes out, sometimes like today even in public

THIS IS JUST A PILOT REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO HEAR THE REST I WANT AT LEAST 6 REVIEWERS SO GET FRIENDS FAMILY I DONT CARE BUT GET PEOPLE TO REVIEW I REFUSE TO POST MORE UNTIL THEN


	2. Shocks turn to amazement

QUICK NOTE: Thank you to anyone who viewed this story and either left a review favourited or followed, remember I do this for you guys and I love any input you have.

turn to amazement

Brittany had arrived home very shocked from the site of her ex-boyfriend, she wished he was still hers, she wished he was dominating her lie he used to, but he wasn't, he didn't even feel in anyway close, he felt like a complete stranger and what was worse was that she couldn't change that... Or could she, Brittany thought for a minute but she came to no conclusion from a short thought on the subject, she spent at least an hour in a deep thought trance but even with Alvin there she wouldn't be loose enough to make any sort of move on him, at least not after what happened all those years ago.

Aside all that, Brittany went upstairs to get prepared for Alvin to get there, the usual she had make-up and she did up her hair and a few other little things, she also took just a little bit more time to quickly tidy up around the house. Though halfway through doing her hair the doorbell rang. Brittany looked at the clock and let out a groan of annoyance.

"Oh Come On, Alvin is never early for anything and now he's... Oh wait it's day light saving time isn't it, fuck I forgot to change the clock back."

I guess I don't really swear much but I think that was appropriate. Considering she wasn't ready for him yet. Brittany quickly finished her hair off and richer downstairs to answer the door.

By the time he had almost given up on knocking, it almost sounded quite for him to have turned and left. Fortunately though he hadn't, he was just standing there with a blank-ish expression, but was reassured by brittany greeting at the doorstep, but it felt weird that Brittany was greeting him even though all the years had passed he thought it was going to be Jeanette, sadly or happily he wasn't really sure but what he was sure about was that he was happy to be at the house he was kicked out of all, well such a long time ago anyways.

"Hey Alvin, you ok."

Brittany had to break the silence as she saw his eyes readjust from looking through her to at her he smiled and gave a nod of approval as he wiped his feet and entered the house he missed so much. But when he looked out the window he remembered what happened that night, especially considering how much it vividly attacked bit of their minds and played tricks with them when they had been sleeping. That night was unforgettable, but weirdly only in one way. I mean he easily forgets about his night with her, but he will NEVER forget the breakup.

"Hey, Alvin come sit down on the couch, I'll get you some thing to drink, is water alright sorry I need to go shopping."

"huh..." Alvin said as he broke his concentration from the window."... Yeah waters fine, thanks."

Alvin went to sit down on the couch as Brittany walked to the kitchen to get the lm both some water. (SMASH). Alvin heard glass shattering in the kitchen and he bolted up as quick as he could to check if Brittany was ok but what he found was a little surprising. Brittany was on her hands and knees crying with shattered glass under and around her, it was probably by far the weirdest site Alvin had seen, he bent down next to her and asked if she was alright. She began bawling her eyes out again but he had no idea why.

"Um Brit..." Alvin was cut off as Brittany jumped up and bear tackled him to the floor hugging him as tight as she could.

Alvin choked "Brittany... I... Can't... Breathe"

With that Brittany jumped off of him looked at the ground shyly, started crying again and sprinted upstairs. Alvin quickly chased after her only to be told to go away, this hurt him more because it struck painful memories he almost collapsed at the thought.

"C'mon Brit whats wrong."

"Just go away Alvin."

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"NO!"

She just kept crying, he didn't know why but It seemed to hurt him alot, mostly because he still had w weird mental connection but he suddenly he realized why she was crying. He began to speak over her whimpering in her room.

"Brittany, it's ok, I know why your crying..." A short silence was there before he spoke again. "But can I please just come in." Another brief silence occurred before the door opened revealing Brittany teary eyed and looking at the ground. She felt Alvin's two forefingers lift her chin up so that their eyes met, they both just stared into each others eyes, their hearts beating to the same rhythm Alvin moved his hand from under her chin and put it around her waist, drawing her that close he lent in and planted a kiss straight on her lips, Brittany couldn't resist, all she did was go with it for a second before returning the favor and slowly and passionately making that reconnection between their souls, although they had the same thoughts they both knew they had to talk about their breakup. Even though Alvin and Brittany were happy as they are now they decided to settle things once and for all.

AND JUST AGAIN PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STUFF AND I LOGE YOU ALL FOR READING SO THANK YOU SO SO MUCH.


End file.
